flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Many-Flowers Festival: Kaleido Chroma
Event Party The group name makes a pun on 続けたい / tsudzuketai / want to continue, and 隊 / tai / group. Currency Event Screen The event screen can be accessed from the banner on the Home Screen or the banner in the Special tab for Subjugations. Poll Specifics At the polling place, you can use your tickets to vote on your favorites character(s). Popularity Poll Tickets can only be used in the first category which is Popularity Poll / 人気投票. Topic Poll Tickets can be used on any of the three Topic / お題 categories. The topics are as follows: #"I want to be spoiled like a child!" Flower knights you want to become your mother. #"No matter how many stars there are, you shine the brightest!" Flower knights you like which have are two ~ four star rarity. #"Was there any girl you were interested in?" Flower knights you like that were introduced after Feb 2019. The green buttons at the bottom act as filters: *All characters *Owned characters *Characters you have voted for Characters set as your Vice-Leaders will appear at the top of owned character list. , Usagigoke, and Usaginoo.]] You can also use the brown box at the upper-right to do a text-based filter. This only works with Japanese text. Note that for characters with alternate versions, only the original form will appear. Consequently, if you only own an alternate form of a particular flower knight, they will appear as the original form in your list of owned characters. You can narrow down your search for the character you want by using the filter menu at the upper-right. Expectation Lottery Players can state who they predict to win in each of the polls. Guessing is free. The more characters you get right, the more rewards you will get. Each panel represents your guess as to who will rank anywhere between 1st to 3rd place. The rewards for correct guesses are as follows. *Skip tickets x10 for each correct guess for the popularity poll *Stamina recovery nectar x5 for each correct guess for the topic polls *Flower stones x5oo if you get three or more correct guesses Two separate lotteries run for the 1st and 2nd halves of the event. The rewards are the same for both halves. You can participate in both lotteries and win rewards from both. Even if you do not guess anyone correctly, there is still a prize of 100 popularity poll tickets just for making a guess. What Players Get Players get rewards upon earning a certain amount of Popularity Poll Tickets. This total is cumulative, so using the tickets to vote will not put you behind on getting your rewards. There are no rewards for earning Topic Poll Tickets. What Characters Get Flower knights that win polls will get these rewards. Midway Results While the event runs, you can view the flower knights in the top 100 rankings. The highest placed characters have their placement hidden, but a certain amount of lower placed characters will be visible. The characters with concealed ''placements will be listed in ''alphabetical order instead of by number of votes. There are only 59 knights for topic two and 78 knights for topic three. Final Results ev131-result overall.jpg|Results front page ev131-result popularity.jpg|Popularity poll result ev131-result topic1.jpg|Topic 1 poll result ev131-result topic2.jpg|Topic 2 poll result ev131-result topic3.jpg|Topic 3 poll result A summary of the results can be viewed from the Album in the Office or by looking at the screenshot of the Flower Knight Theater in this section. Top 100 Rankings in Popularity Poll *1st place had 76,683,812 votes. *2nd place had 49,213,342 votes. *3rd place had 38,597,164 votes. *100th place had 2,895,248 votes. *503rd place had 6,225 votes. It was Snakeberry. Top 100 Rankings in Topic 1 Poll *1st place had 46,213,850 votes. *2nd place had 19,134,911 votes. *3rd place had 17,787,846 votes. *100th place had 576,872 votes. *503rd place had 10 votes. It was Japanese Viburnum. She wasn't tied with anyone. Top Rankings in Topic 2 Poll *1st place had 53,501,925 votes. *2nd place had 25,038,738 votes. *3rd place had 23,005,010 votes. *59th place had 259,652 votes. It was Annual Blue-eyed Grass. Top Rankings in Topic 3 Poll *1st place had 98,957,121 votes. *2nd place had 44,283,986 votes. *3rd place had 37,295,376 votes. *78th place had 148,957 votes. It was Brachyscome. Quests The following quests are available during the featured event period. The conditions are only clearable by participating in this event's dungeon. Panel Missions These special quests are available for during the featured event period. EC is short for Event Character. Maps Bonus Stages Ordinary Secret Gardens show up because this is a poll event. Summonable Bonus Stages These stages can be summoned from the event screen by using your chest currency. Click the large, violet button at the bottom-right labeled Summon Bonus Stage / ボーナスステージ召還 to show the summonable BSes. Exp BS Gold BS Manyu BS Forge Spirit BS Challenge Dungeons When you beat the Top Class stage of either phase of the event, a Challenge Dungeon is unlocked. You can only complete them only once. Challenge Dungeon: 1st Half Challenge Dungeon: 2nd Half Category:Events